Just Another Day Using Numb3rs
by Way Walker
Summary: It is a slow day at the F.B.I for Don and David as they try to find a way to relieve their boredom with strange results.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Numb3rs so please don't sue me.

It had been a very slow day at the F.B.I. There had been no new cases and everyone was doing paperwork bored out of their minds.

"What number am I thinking of?"

Don stopped twirling the pen that was in his hand and looked at his colleague. "What?" he asked not sure if he had heard him correctly.

"Come on I am so bored and I know you are too" said David, as he dismissed the confused expression that his friend had shown. "You have been staring at that report for ages now and it's not like we have anything better to do."

Great he had heard right. "Look I can see from over here that you have got more then enough paperwork on your desk that you could be getting on with, why don't you do that?" he asked as he indicated the pile of paperwork that overflowed both of their desks.

David shook his head in answer. "I've been writing reports for 5 hours …

"3 hours" Don interrupted, already looking back at the report that was on his desk.

And I'm bored to death, don't we have a case?" continued David, ignoring the interruption.

"You know we don't" said Don quickly getting tired of the conversation but David wasn't giving up.

"Why don't we do something?" he asked, looking around the empty office as if something interesting to do would suddenly appear.

"Like what?" Don enquired wearily, as he rubbed his eyes and willed the headache that had formed to go away.

David seemed to think for a while and Don hoped that he had decided to end the conversation. He went back to his report, hoping for some silence when his train of thought was cut once again.

"I spy with my little eye something …" David began.

Don's head quickly shot up and looked at his college suddenly fearing his mental state. "I am not playing I spy with you! What's up with you man? We are F.B.I agents not 11 year old kids" he argued giving him a worried glance.

"Ok ok I guess your right" David nodded. "I'm thinking of a number …"

"No! No more numbers! Cut it out already, I already get enough of that from Charlie and I'm not playing kid games with you!" Don said quickly. However David didn't seem too bothered by the outburst.

"Oh come on, live a little. I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10 what is it?"

He sighed. What the hell did he do to deserve this? "Look I really don't …"

"Guess already" said David impatiently, now determined to play the game.

Don sighed reluctantly giving in. "Fine, I'll play your stupid game." The truth was that he really did need the distraction; he couldn't do another minute of paperwork.

"Is the number 4?" he guessed.

David shook his head.

"Is it 8?" said Terry joining in the game.

"No."

"2?" Don guessed again.

David shook his head in answer. "You too are really hopeless at this aren't you?"

Now that he was made to play this stupid game he wasn't giving up until he guessed the number correctly. "Ok, ok … ummmmm is it …"

"The number is 7"

They looked at the voice that had come behind them and none of them were surprised to see that it was Charlie.

"How did you know that!" asked David quickly, staring at him in amazement.

Charlie raised an eyebrow in answer.

David ducked and shook his head, looking very sheepish. "Oh right sorry man, stupid question. I forgot who I was talking to there for a second."

Charlie just smiled and laughed. "A bit old to be playing guessing games aren't we Don?" he asked mockingly.

"I thought you were giving a lecture today?" Don said as he answered the question with one of this own. Why did Charlie have to turn up now!? He was never going live this down and he was so annoyed that his younger brother had caught him out playing kids games.

"I was. It finished half hour ago" was his brother's response.

"I know your brilliant … ok a genius at math but now you're a mind reader too? How did you guess I was thinking of the number 7? Don and Terry here weren't even close" inquired David so that the two brothers didn't start an argument.

"It was very simple actually." Charlie explained, going into his teaching mode. "A recent study has shown that when a person is told to think of a number between one and ten there is a high statistical probability that the person would choose the number 7."

"Oh" said David.

"And I also heard Don's and Terry's guesses in the hallway so that narrowed the choices down" laughed Charlie.

"Ha ha very funny" resorted Don.

"What's very funny?" They all turned around to see that it was Megan who was looked questionably at them.

Terry was the one who answered her "Oh nothing really." None of the agents wanted to admit that they were playing children's games; it was bad enough that Charlie had found out about it.

"Hey Megan think of a number between 1 and 10" said Don as an idea suddenly came to him.

She turned gaze to him. "Why?" she asked looking at him curiously.

He just smiled at her. "Just do it. Thought of a number yet?"

Megan nodded.

"Ok I am going to read your mind" he said as he closed his eyes, placed his fingers on his head and started humming. "I see … a … a …7."

"Nice try Sherlock but it was 3" said Megan shaking her head.

"What!" he yelled as the group all burst out laughing. "But Charlie said …" he looked at his brother.

Charlie raised his hands up in apology. "I never said it was always 7 Don".

"Ok I am thinking of a number …" began David again.

"No!" yelled Don "No more number games!"

"4."

They all looked at Charlie and then back at David who nodded his head in answer.

"Yeah you're right."

"What can I say I'm a genius" said Charlie as he then began to walk out of the room leaving a group of very stunned agents behind.

"Did he just … Don are you sure your brother is not a mind reader?" asked David worriedly as he watched the figure that was Charlie turn the corner.

Don didn't answer him for a minute. He then turned to Megan, Terry and David and looking at each of them in turn said.

"Just promise me something guys."

"What?" they all asked.

"If you're ever bored please don't start playing number games."

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal."

AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first Numb3rs story so how is it? Please review.


End file.
